


Uh oh

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gold isn't here at the moment, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Past Rumple, Rumple has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: While Neal is in StoryBrooke, something happens, someone from the Past comes back and they have Magic and chaos follows them.





	Uh oh

Emma Swan thought today was just going to be a normal for once, but nooo. It's a crazy day that has had it's twist and turns like always, first there was a cloud of smoke coming from the forest, Emma and Hook went to check it out. "I swear if it's another curse, I'm gonna punch someone." Emma said, obviously annoyed, they walked through the forest. 

 

Hook chuckled, "I believe there would be a line of people wanted to join you with punching someone." Emma had seen Neal and Henry walking together awhile ago, they looked happy. Emma looked around, her gun was in it's holder. Hook had his sword close to him as well. "What do you think it is?" Emma asked, "Probably something that's not good." "Smoke in a forest is never good..." Emma glanced forward, she stepped over a log.

 

"There!" Hook pointed to a bunch of trees that had smoke coming from behind them. Emma reached for her gun, they separated and went from different sides. Emma and Hook came out from behind the trees and looked around. There was signs on the ground, definitely not English either. "What the-" 

 

" _Well Hello~"_ Emma and Hoom froze, they very slowly turned around, leaning on a tree was none other than Rumplestiltskin, his skin was green and scaly, his eyes widen and full of glee. He was wearing Leather as well, he didn't look like the Mr. Gold that Emma knew. "Mr. Gold?" "Now Dearie, I don't know who that is but I know who  **He** is." Rumple pointed at Hook, he raised his hand and Hook started to choke. "E-Emma!" Hook yelled out.

 

Emma scrambled, "No! Stop!" Her gun was flung, as well as her. "Run along now." Rumple continued to choke Hook, "No wait!" Emma got up and went over to Rumple, "Please stop! You can't kill him." Rumple glanced at her, "And why not?" Emma panicked, what does she say- Neal. "Your son! We'll take you to him!" The minute those words left her mouth, she regretted them.

 

Rumple let go of Hook, "What?" Hook fell to his knees and gasped, taking deep breaths. Emma sighed, "Hook!" She went to go to his side but she was suddenly frozen on the spot. "What do you mean?" She was turned around, "N-Baelfire, he's here!" Emma seen the happiness in Rumple's eyes, Hook got up and held his throat, worried he might get choked again. 

 

Emma was unfrozen, She fell back and Hook helped her stay up. He looked into her eyes, "Rumple, do you know who I am?" Emma questioned, "No Dearie, should I?" Emma's eyes widened, "Where were you just now?" "My castle, spinning straw. Than darkness was everywhere and now I'm here~!" Rumple giggled, "Uh oh...." Emma and Hook both said.


End file.
